MoonFire
by Pomodoro Amore
Summary: Dark clouds loomed over a small city with walls on every corner of ese walls protected this city and citizens for years,never to crumble or fail.I believed this lie,well,I least I at ended once THEY came,filling everyone's lives with false hop.I HATED en one of them fell headfirst for...ME!(I wrote this while listening to Lullaby for a Stormy Night!)


Dark clouds loomed over a small city,with walls cornering walls have protected this city for years,I didn't think anything could change that simple walls would always protect the city and us,the undetected could come in and no one without power could go ,that was,until HE showed up out of the us false hope with his friends that stalked him everywhere.

I grew up around the walls,they were built,just when I was born and a on August 8th,year unknown,I was the youngest citizen a month later Feli,or Feliciano, was born on the rare "holiday" of Celestia,savoir of the mountains of heaven and the sun(which by the way,we barely saw) .I was born on "Lunar Day",apparently rarer then "Celestia Day",but least praised of and more ashamed of,or the young,foolish people of Estretia.

~.::Normal P.O.V::.~

Lovino sighed,it was his fourteenth birthday of "Lunar Day" and he couldn't help but do this intently.

"Fratello*~"Someone shouted from the behind of the young boy.(*Brother)

"Feliciano!Don't use one of the forbidden languages!"Lovino scowled,hazel eyes trying to read his brother's soul.

All the younger teen did was giggle and bounce around the hazel eyed teenager.

"Happy Birthday!"He blurted after his giggle fit,"You're fourteen now!Old enough to get a job!"

"Well,duh,idiota*."Answered the birthday boy.(*idoit)

A siren went off,singling something had attacked the stared wide-eyed at the tallest wall,the city's "Entrance". Other people were ushered into their houses,including Lovino was glued to his spot,mouth gaping open wide enough to fit a Snizzglepopper*. The roads were so silent that he could almost hear the ticking of his watch on his left,pale wrist.(*A delicous,sqaure,sugary treat usually sold at fairs and parades)

Then it hit,a flash of the brightest light ,so blinding,Lovino had to close his beautiful heard shouting on the "other" his grandfather said the voices were just elisions that the beats used to lure them ,he ignored was banging on the door,screaming,yearning,pleading.

The young teen couldn't take this anymore,he raced over and door handle was a moon on fire,his birth reached for the moon ablaze,but flinched as as someone yelled from his side-tracking,he tried to heave the heavy door took all of his unfounded strength to peel it away.

"Get Arthur and Matthew in first!"Yelled a accented voice as two abnormal blondes scrambled in.

One had a large,green cloak and a staff being carried by his had brilliant,glowing green eyes and golden-honey blonde other held a unicorn pendant and was consistently chanting words under his breath in a weird,new language.

"GILBERT FINISH IT OFF!"The green-eyed one yelled on a harsh manner,Startling the other.

"Throw Francis in!The awesome me and Tonio has this!" "Gilbert" yelled back,revealing an extra blonde.

He had a trench coat that was cut short and had very shiny boots that came up to his held up a staff as well,expect this one had a magical purple ball with darker sparks located in had crystal blue eyes and platonic blonde a horrible-looking stubble on his sharply angled next person to enter had ghostly white hair and devilish red had a lean body and held a bloody,pumping heart in his deathly pale he was laughing like a perfect maniac.

~.::Lovino P.O.V::.~

The next person to enter had emerald-green eyes that were filled with enticement and gorgeous tanned skin was flecked with rain pellets and glowed compared to the others and shadowy darkness above their hair was tussled and tangled and had the wonderful color of chocolate had a dazzling,breathtaking smile that could knock the daylights out of everyone and pit Feliciano in was absolutely handsome stupid.

He stared at me and for a brief second I stared those brief seconds his green orbs of rolling hills met my orbs of fields with ugly flecks of dirty mud.

~.::Antonio P.O.V::.~

As I lunged towards the door and wiped off some of the blood leftover from the Dragon Master,I saw my team staring at how about try someone?

He had glossy auburn hair that reached the middle of his pure,moon-white eyes were a beautiful hazel and had hints of gold and amber hidden body looked frail and weak,but I sensed a fiery spirit in had commoner clothes of his slightly feminine and he was amazing.

"Bonjour,mon ami*"Francis said,as he advanced closer to the was probably thinking the same as me,judging by his actions.(*Hello,my friend.)

~.::Normal P.O.V::.~

Lovino jumped back a bit,letting out a small(MANLY)'yip'.

"Francis,leave the poor kid ,I'm Arthur Kirkland."The blonde with green eyes stated,"Francis Bonnefoy,is the blonde pervert..and frog,Matthew Williams is the one that came with me,Gilbert Beilschmidt is the albino,and Antonio Carrido is the Burnett staring at you intently."

"HALT!"A wayfaring guard shouted towards them,racing over...

Note:Yay new story?


End file.
